User talk:Mariog
Willing to help Hey there, I think this can be a usefull page at the end. There are many questions that people ask in the forums that can be answered here very easily. So I think this page is a good idea. I've started to edit political parties, I'm new to wikiing so warn me if I make mistakes. Have fun wikiing! --Mariog :Thank you for your help! I guess the only thing I have to suggest for now is to use your signature (type: ~~~~) when making comments on talk pages. You can see more tips in the help. Sorry I messed up my header so your reply went onto the wrong wiki - I've fixed that now. Welcome to the GalCiv Wiki! :-) -- 19:42, 28 February 2006 (UTC) Question on Races: Can We Ask IGN? Hi again, Maybe we can ask IGN for permission of their articles on all the races. After we put that info in we can put the detailed bonuses each race gets. What do you think? Mariog 20:59, 28 February 2006 (UTC) :I'm not sure I can see them going for that - they're going to want their unique content on their site. Even if we did get permission, then we'd just be a copy of their site. Why not link to those articles instead, as an external reference? -- 21:05, 28 February 2006 (UTC) With new tabs comes new responsibility . . . *grin* Steelviper and Mariog: I've decided to give you sysop access, as I'm not around all the time and it may be necessary to deal with things when I'm not. You may notice a few new tabs along the top, and some other changes around the site in relation to user blocking, rollbacks and the like. I suggest you look over this page if you're not familiar with how to use them. Hopefully you won't need them much, but they're there for when you do. Use them wisely! :-) -- 21:05, 1 March 2006 (UTC) :Thank you GreenReaper for the access. I need to go over the stuff in wikipedia, but I'll try to do my best. Mariog 21:11, 1 March 2006 (UTC) ::No problem! I wouldn't have given it to you if I didn't think you could use it appropriately. :-) -- 21:26, 1 March 2006 (UTC) Racial Bonus No problem. It's only a matter of copying the game stats to the wiki anyway. I am leaving out the description part since we aren't supposed to take it directly from the game. Btw, how do you add the name and time of talk? - Siel :I'm writing my own descriptions :) It's fun. You need to use ~~~~. Mariog 01:49, 2 March 2006 (UTC) A real wiki Not bad, eh? This is starting to look somewhat like a real wiki :) Hope we get more contributions. --Mariog 05:33, 2 March 2006 (UTC) :I'm sure we will, if traffic continues at its current rate. It's possible it might even increase given the game's popularity, especially if we get a more prominent link on GalCiv's site. Of course, to do that we have to actually be useful. ;-) -- 05:38, 2 March 2006 (UTC) ::Hopefully :) I've been editing all these articles, now I actually feel like playing. Since I'm done with the campaign, I should start a new game (it's going to be my first sandbox game). What kind of setting would you suggest for a medium-long game (not months though:)? :::Large, six civs, abundant in habitable planets? I've honestly not played it all that much myself - I'm a wiki expert, not a GalCiv expert, though I did get brought in to do some profiling at the end. ;-) -- 05:47, 2 March 2006 (UTC)